Red Roses for a Blue Lady
by Red Ninja
Summary: - Chapter 5 - From the side I could hear, I knew I was a fool. You’d think someone with a Ph.D. could tell when a woman was using him. - AU - KK -
1. Beer Goggles

Standard Disclaimers apply as always, I almost overdrew on my checking account, so yeah don't sue  
  
**Author's Notes: The Ninja is not being a good girl and finishing the much awaited ending to Faye: The Therapy Sessions. Sorry fans of that fic, I'm taking a short break to get my head together on the ending. I'm also taking a possibly extremely long break from the Middle Man, which I can't seem to get going on. Another Long Day will probably just remain unfinished unless something major happens.  
  
Okay, that's out of the way, this is another RK alternate universe fic from me. Characters will be OOC, mostly Karou so bear with me. This will be told entirely from Kenshin's point of view . . . I think, we'll see with that too.  
  
Chapter 1---------Beer Goggles  
  
I hate parties; I don't know why I agree to even go anymore. I used to enjoy them, back in college, the lights, the music, the people. I have decided that becoming a psychologist has ruined parties for me. I find myself sitting there dissecting people, which makes the party not so fun anymore. But my friend Sano insists on dragging me along.  
  
"You can't sulk in you're apartment all night"  
  
"I'm not sulking, I'm working."  
  
"Same difference, let's go."  
  
That's the basic discussion between the two of us that leads me here. Sitting in the back of his car while he and his long time girlfriend Megumi flirt in the front seats. They're an interesting couple to watch. I've gotten to the point where I can even tell when they've just had sex, then picked me up for a party. Tonight is no exception. Every time they do Sano always rubs her thigh while he drives and she looks contently out the window. And here I am the third wheel, the one they pity because I'm alone, boring, and well just plain weird at times. It's about to reach the point in the car ride to the party in which Megumi will try to talk to me about my love life.  
  
"You know Kenshin"  
  
Right on cue.  
  
"Why can't you just hold down a girl?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me. What is wrong with me?"  
  
"Well nothing that I can see, you just need to lighten up a bit. I mean look what you did to Tomoe."  
  
She never fails to bring up Tomoe. Tomoe and I lived together for about a year. We were actually engaged, but then she left me. Just like 'WHAM' I came home from work her bags were packed and she was gone. You think as a psychologist I would have seen that coming, but no. Total surprise, I later found out she had gotten tired of me. She was tired me working long nights, putting my patients before her. I couldn't ever just be me; I was always Doctor Himura, never just Kenshin. So she left, the best thing I had ever had left me, and never came back.  
  
"I mean come on Kenshin, you can't think about work all the time, you know that yourself. Hell you tell people that everyday."  
  
"I'm fully aware of that thanks, Megumi."  
  
"Don't be that way Ken, she's just concerned."  
  
"I'm fully aware of that as well, I can handle my love life on my own thank you very much."  
  
"Maybe you could pick up a chick at the party eh Ken?"  
  
"Remember what happened with the last one Sano?"  
  
"Don't remind him Megumi."  
  
"Was that Sandy?"  
  
"Sarah"  
  
They continued to discuss my last attempt at a date, Sarah. I blocked out the rest of the conversation. Megumi set me up on a blind date with Sarah two weeks ago. First I was twenty minutes late because Mr. Gaines was having a mental breakdown after his company's stock plummeted 40 points. She was pissed when I got there, and things only got worse when all I could talk about was how crappy the stock market was and how that made my work that much harder. The date ended at 8:30, a new record I believe. She excused herself after dinner, citing a headache. Most likely caused from my incoherent and boring rambling. I sat in the restaurant alone for a bit, it was then I realized I was hopeless. I'm not interesting, I'm not funny, I'm not exciting, and I have no life outside my office. Except for the occasional outing with Sano or Sano and Megumi. Any other social events were either with people at work or completely work related. I wonder how my life got so bad, so fast.  
  
"Let's go Ken, we're here"  
  
Oh Lord, here we go. We went and buzzed up to apartment number 22, the home of Sano's friend Aoshi. Aoshi was a psychological mystery to me. The man was actually capable of showig no emotions, ever. We walked up the stairs to Aoshi's noisy apartment on the second floor. Aoshi opened the door, gave us a slight nod and we entered the room. Immediately Megumi's friend Misao ran up to us and gave me a back crushing hug.  
  
"How'd you get Mr. Workaholic out tonight Sano?"  
  
"By a miracle of God, I swear it Misao."  
  
I rolled my eyes and made a beeline for the drinks. Here I made my usual, gin and tonic, and commenced the people watching for the evening. Businessmen and women were a bizarre race. Some psychologist like to help kids, or suicidal teenagers, I liked the business people. I adjusted my glasses and kept scanning the room (a/n Kenshin has little silver wire- rimmed glasses cuz I bet he'd look cute in them). Businessmen are really where all the money is, they'll pay ungodly amounts for me to assure them that things are going to get better and that they need to relax to be happy. I kept scanning the room until I came across a woman I had never seen at our social functions before. I found myself staring at her. She was amazing, not just beauty but so incredibly intriguing. The way she moved, and talked, the way her head threw back when she laughed. If I believed in love at first sight, this would have to be it. I tried to not stare, look at someone else. But there she was, right in front of me. I couldn't stop looking at her. I barely noticed when Misao called us to dinner.  
  
"Okay people, I set out name tags on plates so sit in your assigned seats."  
  
I rolled my eyes, another brilliant Misao idea. Probably separated me from Sano and Megumi and sat me next to some woman that would be 'perfect' for me. I found my seat a good three spots down from Sano. He gave me a 'Lord help me look' as a man named Saitou sat next to him. Saitou was Sano's old boss before he fired him. Let's say they don't get along to this day. Megumi grabbed his hand and gave it a 'take a deep breath a calm down' squeeze. I waited patiently for my neighbors. My luck . . .two women. One named Yumi sat on my right in a rather scandalous dress. She gave me a half smile and began a conversation with Megumi, next to her. I then waited for my next new 'friend,' Karou. I watched as my love walked over and as if some miracle from God sat next to me. She turned to look at me, she extended her hand and I graciously took it.  
  
"Karou, Karou Kamiya and you are?"  
  
**Wrap-up Notes: Okay I'm gonna finish Faye: The Therapy Sessions, please go read it's very good, or so I've been told. Please review this fic. If I don't get a decent response it may be a very long time before I update again.  
  
REVIEWS = A HAPPY NINJA = FASTER UPDATES (AWW YEAH) 


	2. Take with lots of Alcohol

Standard Disclaimers Apply as always I HAVE MONEY!!  
  
**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay on this chapter I've been ever so busy. Work sucks, so yeah. And now I'm attempting to move into an apartment here at school, yeah! I'd like to take a sec to thank my first set of reviewers, Sandy, Lizzie, chibi-ken14, omochi, Val, Rosebud, Numena, and last but never least Melville's Best Friend. On with the fic!  
  
---Just give me medicine  
  
Prescribe me anything  
  
Just knock me out and walk me to the door  
  
I have no desire to see through my own eyes anymore---  
  
---Chapter 2------------Take with lots of Alcohol  
  
I should have called in sick, that's all I can think about here at my desk. I can only relive every moment of last night's party. It really makes me want to break down and weep, out of embarrassment for myself. Of all the people at the party why did SHE have to sit next to me?  
  
"Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya, and you are?"  
  
"Kenshin Himura, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Same here I hope"  
  
'I hope' what the hell does that mean. Does she not like me for some reason? Do I smell? Do I seem brash and rude?  
  
"So who do you know?"  
  
"Oh um, I went to school with Aoshi and you?"  
  
"Old high school friend of Misao's."  
  
"Ahh"  
  
"So Kenshin, what do you do?"  
  
"Um. . . psychologist"  
  
"Wait a sec, that's how I know you! You're the businessman therapist. Half of my staff goes to see you."  
  
"Ahh"  
  
"No offense Kenshin, but I kind of think the whole therapy thing is a crock."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yeah full of shit if you ask me, which I believe you did."  
  
I tried to recall when I had asked for her opinion on my chosen profession. But before I could think of a decent retort she continued.  
  
"My staff keeps trying to get me to go to see you. 'You're too stressed K,' that's what they say. I mean I think any wealthy person should be able to handle their own fucking stress levels without the help of some overpaid med don't you think?"  
  
I again was caught completely speechless, who was this bitch and what had she done with my perfect angel?  
  
"I'm sure you must be wondering what I do, only natural. I'm CEO of Kamiya Incorporated."  
  
"The computer company?"  
  
"Yeah, multi-billion dollar company I've got Kenny. Should have gone into business that's what I say. Nothing good in the medical community I say."  
  
My angel was an absolute nutcase, a nutcase with an attitude. She just wouldn't shut-up either. She just kept going and going. I sat there staring at her blankly as she went into detail about her business. A man that sat at her left soon interrupted her rambling.  
  
"Kenny! Good to see you have some social life left."  
  
Gods above! It was Enshi, the biggest corporate bastard of them all. The man came to see me years ago, had tried to have me disbarred by suing for malpractice. He lost, but I still never got over the grudge against the man.  
  
"Trying to pawn off some of your shit advice Kenny?"  
  
"No Enshi."  
  
"Wait, wait Enshi? The Enshi of E.T. Technologies?"  
  
Kaoru was obviously impressed with the jerk's business reputation.  
  
"That's me sweetheart, and you are?"  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
"Kamiya Inc. CEO."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I mean how couldn't you, it's amazing what you've been doing for your father's company."  
  
"Well I try."  
  
"Oh well I'm sorry to have interrupted you and Kenny's conversation, please continue."  
  
"Oh we were just discussing his occupation."  
  
"And the uselessness of it?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Glad to see a woman like you can understand the stupidity of 'businessperson therapy.'"  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"It's my pleasure."  
  
And I sat there, doing nothing but watch Enshi steal the conversation away. I ate dinner in silence and spent the rest of the night attached to Sano at the hip.  
  
"Mr. Himura, a Megumi Tanaki is calling for you."  
  
"Put her through."  
  
Oh Lord, she's calling to harass me about last night. Either that or Sano fucked up again.  
  
"Hello Meg."  
  
"Hi Tiger, look you remember that woman who sat next to you at the party last night?"  
  
"Kamiya?"  
  
"No, no Yumi."  
  
"Oh the slut."  
  
"She's not a slut Ken."  
  
"Right"  
  
"Anyway she happened to find you very attractive and wondered if I could set you two up."  
  
"Are you joking me Meg?"  
  
"Come on now I'm not that cruel. How does this Friday look for you?"  
  
"I don't have a social life, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot again. Meet her at that new Joshua Tree restaurant at 7:30 alright?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Write it down, 7:30, Joshua . . ."  
  
"I got it Meg!"  
  
"Okay then Tiger, don't be late."  
  
"Right, right bye Meg."  
  
"Ciao"  
  
I hung up the phone and marked my planner. I found my spirits lifted over the fact that someone at the party did not find me a complete bore. In fact someone found me "attractive."  
  
"Mr. Himura, sorry to bother."  
  
"No big deal Linda, what's up?"  
  
"New patient coming in at three."  
  
"Whoa, whoa have they filled out the packet?"  
  
Customarily before the preliminary appointment a new patient filled out a series of questionnaires about their personal lives and habits.  
  
"No, but they're high profile, figured you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Okay, can I at least have her name?"  
  
"Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
**Wrap-up Notes: I'm so sorry for the long delay in this story, even more sorry to those waiting on an update for the Middle Man. I'm working slowly but surely, I'm have a tough time writing lately or actually for the last 3 months. But never mind I'll crank out the next chapter soon as I can. So read and review!  
  
Reviews = a happy Ninja! 


	3. Plastic Cup Politics

Standard Disclaimers Apply, don't sue me.  
  
OUT FROM THE ASHES COMES THE NINJA!  
  
**Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long, I've had some serious troubles with Word as of late. It doesn't like having over 600 fonts in the fonts folder. It like around 300. A couple people enquired as to the status of the Middle Man, let's just say it's on hold for the time being. Sorry, I'm having issues with the story. I kind of know where I want to go, but then again I don't.  
  
---Hello six pack of confidence  
  
Been so many nights since we first met  
  
Glad to see you've brought all your friends  
  
For another night of plastic cup politics---  
  
---Chapter 3------------Plastic Cup Politics  
  
If I could have sunken down into my chair, I would have. She sauntered into the room as if she owned it.  
  
"Where would you like me to sit?"  
  
I adjusted my glasses and took a deep breath.  
  
"Anywhere you'd like, the couch, the chair, some people like the floor."  
  
She looked down at the carpet with disgust.  
  
"Why would any businessman feel the need to sit on the floor like a fucking hippy*?"  
  
"Some people just prefer the floor."  
  
"I'll take the chair if it's all the same to you."  
  
She sat down in the chair that sat facing mine across my desk.  
  
"Okay, let's do whatever it is you do here."  
  
"Well first I need to get some of your background information. Married?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Parents?"  
  
"My mother is dead, my father is still alive."  
  
"How would you describe your childhood?"  
  
"Normal."  
  
"Just normal?"  
  
"Just normal, can we move on?"  
  
Obviously I had hit a sore spot. She had suddenly become short, well shorter than she was before.  
  
"Most problems in adulthood can be traced back to childhood."  
  
"Well mine aren't get over it."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Not by choice"  
  
Well that was certainly obvious to any person.  
  
"Why did you feel the need to come see me for help, when you don't believe in the effectiveness of this profession?"  
  
"It's my father alright! He threatened to take my job away if I didn't go see you for some stress management."  
  
"That's better, how do you feel about that?"  
  
"I think he's a bastard."  
  
I look up over my glasses; her dark blue eyes were on fire. She really didn't want to be here. I handed her a packet of information.  
  
"If you could fill these out next time before you come that would be great."  
  
"What are they? I don't have time to do paper work here for ya Red."  
  
"Questionnaires, just fill them out okay!"  
  
She was snippy, now I was getting snippy. She appeared to be slightly taken aback by my outburst.  
  
"You're not as cool and calm as you seemed Red."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out like that . . ."  
  
"No, no it's fine Red, I just didn't know you had it in you."  
  
She slouched back in the chair and un-tucked her dress shirt from her skirt.  
  
"I thought I had you all figured out, but I was wrong."  
  
"I don't make the best first impressions."  
  
"I can see that Red."  
  
"Now why don't we start the session?"  
  
"I dunno I like talking about you Red. You're just an interesting sort of person to me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You help people for a living! I mean you're obviously an intelligent man, but instead of going for the big bucks you help people that make the big bucks not go crazy!"  
  
"And, your point is?"  
  
"I just find it odd is all."  
  
"Why did you decide to make the big bucks?"  
  
"Well Red, family business you see. My father wants a boy to take over the company, instead he gets me. So I prove to him I can, and so here I am."  
  
"How does that make you feel?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're father wanting a boy instead?'  
  
She paused, she obviously didn't like the question.  
  
"Look Red, I just came here because I have to. I'd much rather be taking a nap."  
  
"Go ahead then."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"You've got a half hour left in this session. I'll wake you up when it's over."  
  
"Well Red, I had you figured out all wrong, thanks."  
  
With that she removed her blazer kicked off her heels and laid down on my couch. Within about two minutes she was asleep. I was bewildered by my own response to it all. Why did I let her quit and go to sleep? It seemed so out of character. I looked over at her sleeping, I understood why. Even with her eccentric nature she was still extremely attractive. I pulled out some paperwork and got to it.  
  
**Wrap-up: Short I know but I wanted to get the chapter out. . . finally. It wasn't amazing either but ah well. Hopefully I'll devote more time to this. I'll try anyway.  
  
*Old reference/joke to my fic Faye: The Therapy Session. 


	4. Maps

Standard Disclaimers apply; I have 6 dollars that's right 6.  
  
**Author's Notes: Look at me all updating quickly. Go me! Go me! For some reason I have no side scroll bar on Word, hmm oh why oh why. Oh it also seems I'm not carrying on with the booze related chapter titles. I really wanted to use this song.  
  
---Pack up  
  
Don't stray  
  
Oh say say say  
  
Wait they don't love you like I love you---  
  
---Chapter 4------------Maps  
  
Kaoru came in Monday, it was now Friday. That's right, date night. I was supposed to go out with that Yumi woman. I was waiting for the call from Megumi to remind me.  
  
"Kenshin, call on line two for you."  
  
"Thanks Linda."  
  
I picked up the phone it had to be Megumi.  
  
"How you doing Tiger?"  
  
"Hello Meg, just fine thanks"  
  
"Ready for your big date tonight?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"You don't sound excited"  
  
"Oh I am."  
  
"Whatever Tiger don't be late all right?"  
  
"I promise I won't."  
  
"All right have fun Tiger."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Ciao"  
  
"Later Meg"  
  
I often wondered how Sano dealt with her. She was like a nagging mother. I returned my attention to Kaoru's questionnaires. She seemed pretty normal, stressed and hyped up on too much caffeine, but normal. I couldn't help but picture her as she was on Monday. Well as she was sleeping Monday. I found having her there terribly comforting. I didn't stare at her, but I just found knowing she was there wonderful.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes Linda"  
  
"I believe there is an Enshi on the phone for you."  
  
"Enshi?"  
  
"Yes, I know. Shall I put him through?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
I groaned. I can only imagine why the hell he is calling me.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Ken, you little slime ball"  
  
"Good to here from you too Enshi"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kaoru you daft idiot!"  
  
"Why the hell would I know?"  
  
"She's not over there?"  
  
"No, why the hell would she be!"  
  
"Later, Ken"  
  
And with that he hung up. It was amazingly odd. I didn't have to think long on the subject though.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes Linda"  
  
"Ms. Kamiya is here she seems very upset and is demanding to see you."  
  
"Call Mr. Ives and cancel his appointment. Tell Ms. Kamiya to come in."  
  
She stepped in the door; she no longer swaggered or strutted. She was hunched over, her suit wrinkled and her hair in disarray. Her mascara was running down her face.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
I jumped out of my chair and helped her unto the couch. I handed her a Kleenex and squatted down in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong Kaoru?"  
  
"I didn't know where to go."  
  
"It's all right. Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"My father is dead."  
  
"Oh God, I'm sorry"  
  
"He died last night, he had a heart attack"  
  
I patted her lower arm.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kaoru."  
  
She slumped in half, laying her head on her knees.  
  
"Oh God Kenshin, my dad"  
  
"I'm glad you came here."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
She sat up, her blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Would you like me to take you home?"  
  
"No, I don't want to go home. Please don't make me go home alone."  
  
Her mother had died two years earlier. I had noticed it in her packet.  
  
"Do you have any friends I could take you to?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
"Enshi was looking for you."  
  
I stopped, Lord I hated him but if it helped her I'd do just about anything.  
  
"I could take you over to him . . ."  
  
"Oh Lord no."  
  
"Not an Enshi fan eh?"  
  
"That man is a raving lunatic"  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked up at me again and joined me. She smiled at me and grabbed my forearm.  
  
"Do you mind spending some time with me?"  
  
I hesitated; I convinced myself that she needed someone. I was merely going to be doing my duty as her therapist.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I haven't ever eaten dinner alone."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Well all right then."  
  
I helped her up from the couch. I quickly ran to my desk and packed my briefcase. She wiped her eyes and checked her appearance in a compact. We left my office and headed into the lobby.  
  
"Linda you're welcomed to leave early tonight."  
  
"Thank you Kenshin"  
  
"See you Monday"  
  
Kaoru and I hit the streets of the city.  
  
"Where would you like to eat?"  
  
She pondered for a moment.  
  
"How about the Joshua Tree?"  
  
My stomach tightened. Yumi, I gauged in my head, which was more important. In my mind Kaoru was the most important thing. Yumi would just have to eat alone this evening.  
  
"Eh, how about somewhere else."  
  
"Basta?"  
  
"Sounds fantastic."  
  
We walked a few blocks down the road to Basta, a small Italian restaurant. We were seated immediately in a back corner table.  
  
"So what's at the Joshua Tree?"  
  
I was floored.  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"Good guess. So what's there a girlfriend?"  
  
I laughed out loud.  
  
"God no, a date actually."  
  
"May I enquire with whom?"  
  
"Um that Yumi woman from Misao's party."  
  
"Oh Lord, that woman? Yipes Red, a girl on the rebound."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Just broke up with her fiancé, uh Shishio I believe."  
  
"Meg hooked me up with a woman on the rebound?"  
  
"That she did."  
  
"Man I'm not that desperate."  
  
She laughed at this. Our waitress came over and handed us menus and poured our water. We scanned our menus; I looked up to see her staring at a family across the room.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"I'm all right."  
  
"You don't have to be you know?"  
  
"Yeah, he just wouldn't want me to cry. He hated when I cried."  
  
"I'm sure he did. He wouldn't want you to be sad."  
  
"Thank Red."  
  
"Eh, it's my living to sort stuff out."  
  
"Yeah I keep forgetting."  
  
The rest of the evening remained pretty subdued. We talked mostly about her. Talked a great deal about her father. She picked up the check.  
  
"I insist I pay it Red."  
  
"Really you don't have to."  
  
"Hey who owns the multi billion dollar company?"  
  
"I suppose you're right"  
  
We left and I walked her back to her apartment in silence. We reached the door of her row house and she turned to look at me. She reached up and removed my glasses.  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
"Shhh."  
  
She put a finger to my lips. Before I could even make a move she had leaned in and kissed me. When she broke it off she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Please come up and stay."  
  
"Kaoru"  
  
"Please Kenshin."  
  
**Wrap-up Notes: Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed, please review. 


	5. Forget the Flowers

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Author's Notes: It's been a while eh? Forever actually, man I can't believe I promised to finish this fic 6 months ago, very sad. As I am writing this I have the next chapter done and I will post it when it's typed and proofread. Which is tough since the scroll bar in Word appears to be gone.

---Trying my patience

Trying pink carnations and yellow daffodils

Don't forget the flowers Sunday

I know you will. ---

---Chapter 4------------Forget the Flowers

I woke up to music, more specifically the theme from Monty Python's Flying Circus, more specifically my cell phone. I reached over groping for my nightstand only to realize it wasn't there, not just the phone but also the whole damn nightstand. I jolted upright and scanned my surroundings, Kaoru's. I had come up to her apartment and I was on her futon in the living room. I breathed a sigh of relief; at least I hadn't slept with her. And my cell phone was still blaring Monty Python. I got up and looked for my jacket.

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that mine?"

"No mine, where is my jacket by the way?"

"Front closet"

I found my way to the closet and grabbed my cell.

"Hello?"

"What in God's name is wrong with you?"

"Morning Meg"

"You left her there!"

"It was an emergency"

"Like hell it was"

"It was Meg"

"Fine, be that way see if I ever do that for you again."

"Can I talk to Sano?"

"He's out running."

"Have him give me a call on my cell will ya?"

"Where are you anyway?"

"A friend's"

"Oh really?"

"Just a friend, now I have to go"

"Bye Tiger"

I hung up and returned my phone to its jacket pocket.

"She is a nag isn't she?"

Kaoru was behind me making coffee in the kitchen.

"Ah yeah, but Sano loves her like crazy."

"So I'm told, coffee?"

"Please"

I shuffled over to one of her stools and she poured me a cup and sat across the island.

"So. . ."

"Look Red, I'm sorry"

"Really it's fine"

"No it's not I come into your office unannounced, make you miss your date, tried to sleep with you, and then got you in trouble."

"Really it's fine"

"I still feel guilty"

"Don't worry it happens all the time"

"Clients try to sleep with you?"

"Ah no, everything but that actually."

"Should've known."

"Hey now, I'm sure some of them would."

"But alas they don't"

"No they don't. It would violate patient doctor relations anyway."

"Ever thought about it?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"Last night"

"No!"

She was now partially standing now leaning over the island. Her eyes were wide, with some type of emotion I couldn't place, anger or surprise. . . maybe both.

"Yes"

"Seriously?"

"You don't seem to realize how unbelievably attractive you are."

Ah shit, that was a shit thing to say Ken. I looked at her; she was still standing just staring at me. Staring is never a good sign. Thank God the phone rang. She walked around the island into the living room.

"Hello? Enshi! How are you? Nah I'm not busy. No I'm fine really, yeah I'm still upset. Nothing actually I looked through some old photo albums. You called him? En! Oh I know he is."

From the side I could hear, I knew I was a fool. You'd think someone with a Ph.D. could tell when a woman was using him. Quietly I grabbed my coat and keys and slid out the front door and down into the street.

I went home threw on some running pants and went out for a job to clear my head. I felt stupid. Beyond stupid in fact, I was rounding the corner by the park when I saw Sano running ahead of me.

"Sano!"

He stopped and ran back towards me.

"You dumped another one eh?"

"She was on rebound."

"I know I told Meg it was a bad idea."

"Engaged no less."

"I think Meg just wanted you to get laid."

"I almost did last night without her help."

"No!"

And Sano hit me particularly hard on the shoulder sending me forwards a few inches.

"Yes!"

"Who?"

"See that's the problem."

"Married?"

"No, I'm not you."

"That was uncalled for Ken. So then, she's a patient? Shit Kenshin a patient!?!"

I was silent; if Sano was upset it's never a good thing.

"Can I ask who?"

"I don't know if I should say."

"So she's a business woman, who is not married."

"I can't believe I almost did. I wanted to then the doctor in me was screaming 'no'"

"Stupid inner doctor of yours, he never lets you have any fun. Look Kenshin, I'm you're best friend just tell me."

"You cannot tell Meg"

"Swear to God I won't"

"Kaoru Kamiya"

"Holy shit Ken! Holy loving shit!"

"I know"

"No you don't seem to know. She's a fucking bear! She'll eat you up and spit you out. She's a cold, cold bitch."

"She's not that bad"

"Oh but she is"

"Sano"

"I'm leveling with you here Kenshin, the girl is bad news. She'll break your heart without blinking an eye. Look Ken I gotta get back, call me later and just forget about her."

"Later"

Sano started running back to his place. I walked down to a coffee shop for a cup and walked back home trying to sort out every emotion that was coursing through me.

Wrap up: Next chapter is up and should be posted soon. Chapter 6 is partially written, so who knows when that'll be up.


End file.
